Meant to Be
by missrikkijackson
Summary: After the graduation Rikki loosens up on Zane a bit and this gives him hope they still have a chance. Then suddenly Zane's brother shows up. He develops feelings for his brother's ex and the worst thing is Rikki starts to like him too. The fight of the two brothers for the heart of one girl was meant to be by destiny itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

After the graduation party everything was smooth. There was no school to worry about, the comet was beaten and long forgotten, Emma came back and now the girls were spending their days swimming to Mako or hanging at the cafe with the two boys in the group. Ash was studying abroad, and although everybody knew it'd end soon Rikki still was giving Zane a hard time, so for now the girls enjoyed the company of Lewis and Will. This very day was just another sunny day full of smiles of happiness and pure joy for the small group. They were at Rikki's and Cleo and Bella were again telling Emma things about the time she was gone. Lewis was adding some details and from time to time Rikki was interrupting for saying some jokes.  
- I can't believe how much I've missed! - Emma said sadly.  
- Yeah, the adventures in the Gold Coast never stop! - Rikki joked.  
Everybody laughed.  
- Thank you for saving my best friend's life and helping Cleo and Rikki defeat the comet. - Emma smiled at Bella.  
- My pleasure. - the other girl smiled back.  
- Rikki, he's staring at you again. - Cleo leaned in to whisper to her best friend.  
Rikki turned her head in a flash and Zane quickly looked down. Rikki turned around to face her friends again.  
- Whatever.  
- You still have feelings for him, admit it! - Cleo teased.  
- So what? I broke up with him and that's that! End of story!  
- If you're sure. - Cleo shrugged and put her head on Lewis' shoulder.  
Rikki wasn't sure of anything anymore. She was deep in her thoughts when they heard the quiet noise of someone entering the cafe. They turned to look who it was. Rikki's jaw dropped and the others just stared. It was a boy who had light brown hair and brown eyes but was looking exactly like Zane. The stranger walked straight to the bar where Zane was making up drinks and the two conversed for a few seconds then Zane pointed the guy to the office and they disappeared behind the office door.  
Back on the table Lewis interrupted the awkward silence:  
- Except for the hair he looks exactly like Zane!  
- Yeah. - Emma added. - If I didn't know Zane I'd say this guy was his brother...  
- Don't be ridiculous! - Rikki said snapping out of her trance. - Zane doesn't have a brother!  
- I know, but still.. - Emma replied deep in her thoughts.  
After a couple of minutes Zane and the strange boy walked out of the office. Zane went back to making drinks and the boy walked towards the exit looking at the group's table on his way out. His eyes travelled around all of them and his gaze stopped at Rikki. She was laughing and teasing Lewis again, and the new boy couldn't help but stare in awe. Her ocean blue eyes were shining. Her laughter was soft and the smile on her strawberry lips was so beautiful. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun, leaving a few curls fall down around the soft skin on her face. She was wearing a red shorts and sexy blue tank top. He saw her tan-skinned friend caught him staring and leaned across the table to her to whisper something to her. Then suddenly she turned to look in his direction and their eyes connected. She had stopped laughing so now only the smile had left on her face, disappearing slowly. Red rushed to his cheeks as well as hers and he gave her a small smile, before hurrying through the door and out of the cafe. Rikki suddenly found herself staring after him.  
- Earth to Rikki. - Emma snapped with fingers at her face.  
- Huh, what? Oh, sorry.  
- What do you think about that new guy? - Bella asked her and the others. - He was checking us out...  
- Actually he was staring at Rikki. - Cleo said making Rikki snort. - What?! You know that's true. - the brunette told her.  
- Whatever. What'd you say to go for a swim? The water's so tempting...  
A numerous "yes" was heard on the table and the friends went outside. The girls jumped in the water, and the boys took Will's boat. What the small group didn't know was that someone was watching them. Seeing they got up from their table and knowing exactly where they were heading to, Zane had walked out, hiding into the shadows. He watched the girl of his dreams run to the ocean with her friends, to become her other self - the water. In that moment he realized how special she was and he swore to himself to win her back and never hurt her and let her go..._again_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next day was normal until the moment they saw him again. The little group of two boys and four mermaids was at their table when the mysterious guy from the previous day entered the cafe again. This time however realizing Zane's not behind the bar, he went straight in the office. Emma exchanged glances with Cleo, but no one said anything. A few minutes later the new guy went out of the office wearing a uniform. Everybody stared at him.  
- He'll be _working_ here? - Lewis said surprised.  
- Maybe that's the reason he came here yesterday. He was probably looking for a job. - Cleo answered her boyfriend's question.  
Rikki only snorted.  
- There's something _fishy_ here!  
- Like what? - Bella asked her.  
- I don't know, but I'm going to find out!  
And before anyone could say something else she stood up and stormed in the office passing by the brand new employee on her way. He saw her running past him and he looked after her, before she slammed the office door disappearing behind it. Zane looked up to see who ran into the office, although he already knew who might be that.  
- Who's that new guy, Zane?  
- Why do you want to know?  
- Because I put way too much work in this cafe to just let you hire the first person you see and ruin everything.  
To her surprise he smirked.  
- Don't worry. Everything's under control.  
- Don't play with me. Who's he?  
- He's trustworthy enough to work here, ok?! Happy?  
- Zane! Answer me,_ who the hell_ is that guy?  
- Fine. He's...my brother.  
- You _brother_?  
- That's what I said.  
- And how come you didn't tell me you had a brother?  
Zane didn't have an answer for that. The truth was his brother lived with their mother in the States and Zane didn't expected him to show up in Australia in the near future. He just didn't think it was important and that's why he never told Rikki. She gave him an ironic smile.  
- You're _unbelievable_.  
And she started walking out, but Zane ran to her and caught her hand.  
- I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't think it was important.  
- You _didn't think_ it was important? Zane, he's your _brother_! What could be more important than your family?!  
He looked at her eyes pleadingly, but she took her hand out of his grip, running out of the office. Zane ran after her calling her name, but she ran out of the cafe.  
- Rikki! Rikki, wait!  
He let a small sigh to escape his lips and he turned around to go back to the office when he saw his brother staring at him.  
- What? - Zane blurted out.  
- Her name's _Rikki_?  
- Yes. So?  
- The cafe...you named it after _her_... - the other boy said.  
Zane only nodded in annoyance and came back into his office, leaving his brother deep in his thoughts...

The same night Rikki swam to the moon pool. She needed peace and silence. And she loved the sea at night. Actually she loved the dark nights and she often preferred the nighttime instead of the daylight. She was lying in the moon pool and through the opening, she was staring at the night sky. It was so beautiful and so peaceful. More and more often she felt like she could stay there forever. She wondered what the time was and realized that it have to be very late. She sighed and swam away. When she pulled herself on Lewis' fishing spot so she can dry off, she saw the last colors of the sunset on the night sky. It was so beautiful and its magic captured her heart immediately. The colors were so bright and dreamy that it reminded her of life itself - alive, joyful, magical... A small smile appeared on her lips - she loved the sunsets so much. She finally stood up, ready to go and took one last glance at the dying sun, before everything went into darkness...

The next day everything seemed normal. Except for one awkward moment when the gang was sitting in the cafe at lunchtime and along with their order the waitress carried one beautiful red rose. Before anyone could say anything she handed it to the curly blond.  
- That's for you.  
- For me? - Rikki looked at her questioningly. - Who from?  
The waitress didn't say anything, just walked away. Rikki looked after her and then back at the flower. Cleo teased her:  
- I think he's trying to get you back. Isn't this so _romantic_?  
Rikki shot her with a look.  
- If that's from Zane, I'm going to _kill_ him! He knows how much I _hate_ those romantic pieces of crap!  
- Hey, he's trying to show you he _loves_ you! - Bella said.  
Rikki rolled her eyes.  
- Well, whatever he's trying to do, that's _definitely_ not the way!  
She was about to throw the rose into the bucket when Cleo grabbed her hand:  
- Don't do that! If you don't want the flower, just leave it on the table, don't throw it away...  
- Fine. - Rikki said sighing and put it back on the table in front of her.  
Just then Cleo leaned to whisper in her ear:  
- He's coming, be _nice_ to him!  
Rikki turned her head just in time to see Zane walking towards their table. He was about to say something when he spotted the rose in front of Rikki and his face darkened a bit.  
- What's that? - he pointed at the flower.  
- I was going to ask you exactly the same thing. - Rikki said, putting her hands in front of her chest.  
- Sorry?  
- You know perfectly I hate all that romantic crap.  
- Of course I know.  
- So what's with that flower than?  
- Excuse me?  
- You sent me that rose through the waitress, admit it, Zane!  
- What? You think it's from me?  
- That's what I've just said.  
- I have nothing to do with that flower, ok?!  
Rikki's eyes widened a bit, and her friends' jaws almost dropped. She let her hands fall down.  
- But if it's not from you, then...who is it from?  
- That's what I'd like to know too. - Zane said, suddenly getting very annoyed. - Are you dating someone?  
Rikki snorted.  
- No, and even if I was, it's not your business! - she said getting angry.  
Zane was about to argue that it is his business, but he realized Rikki was right - they weren't dating anymore so it was not for him to know whether she was going out with someone or not. He sighed and walked away. She looked after him and then back at the flower. Emma was the first to speak:  
- If he didn't send you that rose, than _who_ did?  
Rikki shrugged. The truth was she had no idea...

Zane came back furious in his office. Someone sent Rikki a red rose. She thought it was him, but it wasn't. Someone was trying to get to her heart and that made Zane very angry and jealous. He started pacing around trying to calm himself down, but the curiosity was killing him. Who was Rikki's mysterious admirer? He suddenly went to the office door and opened it, going to the waitress behind the bar.  
- The rose you handed to that girl over there...who asked you to do it, who gave it to you?  
The waitress didn't say anything. He grabbed roughly her arm over the elbow and hissed:  
- Answer me!  
His grip was so strong that she cried from pain:  
- Let me go, you're hurting me!  
He released her arm and let his hand fall to his leg.  
- I'm sorry.  
She looked at him, fear written all over her face.  
- Please tell me who told you to give her the flower. - he said trying to sound gentle.  
But she ran away frightened. Zane ran into the office, pour himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip. He wasn't going to let this go. He wasn't going to give up until he finds out who sent Rikki the flower. He just hoped Rikki wouldn't fall for his game, whoever he was...

Back on their table Rikki stood up:  
- I have to go to the bathroom, but after that we're leaving, ok?!  
And she walked to the bathroom, but when she opened the door she ran into Zane's brother and he almost knocked her down. She faltered, but managed to stay on her feet.  
- Watch where you're going! - she snapped at him.  
- I'm so sorry! - he said.  
She only snorted saying:  
- Whatever.  
She then went to one of the booths and locked herself in. But passing by him too fast, she didn't notice the look in his eyes. Since the first time he saw her, he fell for her and now he desperately wanted to draw her attention. And what she didn't know that it wasn't Zane who was behind the rose thing, but he himself...

While she was gone Cleo asked the others:  
- Do you think Rikki's dating someone without telling us?  
- I don't think so, Cleo, but even if she did, she's a big girl, she can handle it. - Emma answered impatiently.  
- Do you think it may be from Zane's _brother_? - Bella asked her thoughts wandering freely over the person behind the "mystery" rose.  
- I don't think so. - Emma shook her head.  
- We'll have to wait and see. - said Cleo.  
Just then Rikki emerged from the bathroom.  
- Ready to go?! - she asked cheerfully and everybody nodded.  
They all walked out of the cafe together, bathed into the rays of the noon sun...


End file.
